


Don't forget

by ALeeHolmes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer Reid finally feels happy a ghost from his past comes back to haunt him.</p><p>Moreid Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic a long time ago so its probably not very good but enjoy anyways!!!

A loud knock on the hotel door had startled Spencer Reid as he put the needle down   
“Hey kid its Morgan” another knock was heard 

Reid opened the door and looked up at Derek Morgan “yeah?” He said trying to avoid eye contact but not making it totally noticeable 

“The team is heading out for dinner, Chinese. You joining?”   
He was really hungry but wasn't in the mood to be with a bunch of profilers over dinner, who knows how much they already know.   
“I'm still full from lunch but thanks” Reid said closing the door till Morgan's foot blocked the way  
“Hey pretty boy you okay?”   
Reid gave a small awkward smile and nodded but that wasn't enough to convince Morgan   
“I'm fine, just a little tired” he said taking a small step back into his room   
“Right” Morgan said giving a quick glance around the room, nothing seemed out of the sort, go bag on the nightstand, gun and badge on the TV stand and shoes next to the washroom door.   
“If you change your mind give me a call” Morgan said stepping away from the door   
“Thanks have fun” Reid said finally shutting the door and moving back to the bed ignoring the growling coming from his stomach and the drugs waiting for the push.   
After an hour the growling became impossible to ignore Reid gave up and decided to find a restaurant in a reasonable distance from the hotel the team was staying at. It was a little after 9pm when Reid stumbled into a small café,  
“Hey cutie what can I get yah” a middle aged woman asked when Spencer took a seat in a booth   
“Just coffee for now thanks”   
The woman nodded and poured the coffee into a mug sliding it over to Reid   
“Rough night?” The woman asked as Reid added a seventh spoon of sugar   
“Not sure” Reid smiled up at her taking a sip of the sugary beverage  
“Let me get you some pancakes on the house” the woman smiled   
“Oh no please-“Reid started   
“I insist, plus you look like you haven't eaten in a while”  
Reid gave a small chuckle and the woman walked into the back kitchen.  
After a few minutes the woman returned with a steaming hot pile of pancakes and slid them over to Reid taking a seat across from him   
“Eat up, looks like you need it”   
Reid took a bite of a syrup drenched pancake  
“These are really good” he said particularly devouring the rest 

“When was the last time you ate?” The woman laughed topping off his coffee   
“What's today?”   
“Tuesday “   
“Probably Friday night I think”   
“You think?” The smile left the woman's face   
“Yeah I'm in Detroit working and sometimes I forget to eat” Spencer truthfully lied   
The woman nodded standing up and removing the plate. When she returned all she found was a 20 dollar bill and empty booth.   
When Reid returned to the hotel it was a quarter-to 10. As he closed the door to his room he could hear the elevator beep and the team entering the hall   
“That was really fun, too bad Spence didn't join” he heard JJ say   
“Yeah, what's going on with boy wonder” Garcia added  
Reid head muffled voice   
Than 6 goodnights and 5 doors shut   
Realizing that one of his teammates was standing in front of the door Reid rushed to his go bag putting on a batman sweatshirt and sweatpants   
knock knock knock   
Glancing around the room Reid needed to make it look like he was sleeping   
He tosses his shoes at the end of the bed and jumped in messing up the blankets and pillows   
knock knock knock   
Reid ran his hands through his long hair giving a sigh as he unlocked and pulled the door open “hey Morgan what's up?” He said noticing the stern look on the man’s face   
“Move” Morgan said pushing Reid away as he entered the room switching on the lights and shutting the door behind him   
“Morgan-“Reid began   
“Don't ‘Morgan’ me, where the hell did you go?”   
Spencer took a step back trying to think of a clever lie   
“I couldn't sleep so I just walked around the block a bit”   
“Don't lie to me Reid” Morgan said taking a step closer   
“I'm not, why would I lie, did you know approximately 3.6%-“   
“Roll up your sleeves” Morgan said moving closer till Reid’s back hit the wall   
“This is just ridiculous” Reid said before Morgan grabbed his arm lifting up a sleeve revealing a few scratches and track marks he noted before grabbing the kids other arm and noticing the same thing   
“How long since you last used?” Morgan said looking Reid in the eyes   
“About two days” Reid said trying not to meet the other man's eyes   
“Where?” Morgan asked but didn't really need the answers since he already had Reid’s go bag dumped on to the bed   
Reid could barely move, he just stood against the wall staring across from him as Morgan grabbed every bottle of dilaudid he could find and dumping it.   
“When was the last time you ate” Morgan said returning in front of Reid   
“I had some food when I was on my walk”   
Morgan nodded   
“I'm going to grab my stuff and I'm going to stay here tonight got it?”   
Reid was about to protest but decided it was best that Morgan didn't kicked his door down   
“Fine” Reid whispered remembering the needle and razor blade he placed in the shower when the team first arrived at the hotel   
“Good I'm glad I don't have to argue” Morgan chuckled  
Reid gave a small smile and sniffed the air   
“Wow I stink, I'm going to shower” he said hoping not to sound suspicious   
Hesitant Morgan nodded and both left in opposition directions 

Once in the washroom Reid locked the door and turned the shower on,  
Morgan found the needle but the razor blade was still hiding in the same place he put it   
After studying it for a minute Reid began to strip hopping in the hot shower he first washed his hair and body before picking up the blade and softly running it across his wrist allowing the blood to drip before repeating the action a few more times. He could hear Morgan outside the washroom door pacing so he placed the blade back to into hiding and shut off the shower.   
“Kid you ok in there?” Morgan asked lightly knocking on the door   
“Yeah fine, just getting out now” Reid said rubbing his wrist to stop the blood. 

 

As Reid left the washroom he noticed Morgan was laying on the couch already changed, he was wearing black boxers and no shirt   
Looking up at Reid Morgan began to laugh   
“What?” Reid said wrapping his arms around himself   
“You look like a sad little puppy” Morgan smirked   
“Or a ugly wet rat” Reid suggest walking past Morgan to the bed with a chuckle   
“Hey come on pretty boy don't talk like that” Morgan said walking to Reid putting a hand on his shoulder   
“I'm just being honest” Reid voice broke as he moved away from the grab   
“Reid shut up you are-“Morgan stopped to sit on the bed pulling Reid into a hug “you are perfect Spencer Reid”   
Morgan could feel the genius smile into his chest but refused to let go, they sat there till they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they were awoken by loud knocks on their door and the doors of the agents around them   
“Wake up everyone there's been another” Hotch yelled   
Reid removed his head from Morgan's chest looking at him in confusion of how they ended up snuggled so closely  
A distant knock was heard, “guys has anyone seen Morgan? He's not answering his phone or his door!” Garcia yelled   
“Shit” Morgan said throwing a shirt and pants on  
“I'm in here, Reid and I were going to some watch TV till everyone woke” he said opening the door   
A confused glair was shot over by Hotch but no further words were exchanged. 

Down at the police station the parents of June and Taylor Quest sat crying. 

The team exchanged comments but all focus was turned to Reid who was just staring at Morgan   
“Reid?”   
“Hey kid”   
“Spence?”   
He heard and immediately turned to look around at the other members   
“Sorry I was just thinking”   
“Do you want to explain?” Hotch smirked   
Reid looked around the room to find something to write on, his paper already had enough marks on it and the whiteboard supplied by the police was covered with victims and notes besides it was way too thick  
Reid turned and looked at the glass wall behind him grabbing a marker he wrote a bunch of lines and dots 

The team watched as he exited the room to the other side of the glass   
Adding three more lines before backing up “oh my god” he said as the other members of the team joined   
“Pretty boy you’re genius” Morgan laughed patting Reid on the back   
“Garcia see if you can try and track the phones, Emily and Dave you go to the school, JJ and I will take the house Reid and Morgan you take the tunnel.” Hotch nodded before adding “great work Reid” 

Reid and Morgan just pulled up to the tunnel when Rossi paged “we're all clear”   
A few minutes later Hotch spoke “same here, how are you guys Morgan”   
Before Morgan answered Reid jumped out of the Suv running into the tunnel “I think we have something” Morgan said running after Reid   
“Put the gun down it doesn't need to end like this” Reid yelled   
Morgan watched as Reid lifted his gun and slowly dropped it to the ground   
“Reid-“   
“I know what I'm doing, please put the gun down and let's talk”   
“No I'm done talking to you people” the man turned the gun towards himself and Reid instantly jumped but was to late   
Two gun shots went off as the two other SUVs pulled up   
“Agent down!” Morgan shouted removing the gun from the hands of 10 year old June   
“I- I'm sorry I didn’t know” the girl cried   
JJ came and removed the girls bringing them back to their parents but Morgan stayed at Reid’s side one hand on his shoulder the other grabbed his hand “Reid look at me”   
“Morgan?” Reid looked up   
“Yeah I'm right here kid what do you need”   
“No- no needles”   
“What is he saying?” Rossi ran over   
“No drugs” Reid said as the medics finally came   
The medics worked on getting Reid ambulance  
“Hotch I'm going with him”  
“Morgan-“Hotch began to protest   
“Hotch he needs me, we already caught the unsub and there's no other use for me at the police station”   
“fine go. Send us updates we will join you as soon as we can “   
Morgan nodded and jumped in the back of the ambulance grabbing Reid’s hand “its ok pretty boy, you’re going to be just- perfect” 

 

A few hours later a doctor finally came out to speak with Morgan   
“how is he?”   
“He's fine, he's refusing pain medication so he'll probably be sore but other than that he's fine”   
“Can I go in?” Morgan moved closer to the door   
“He's sleeping right now but I don't see why not” the doctor opened the door letting Morgan in the room with the sleeping Reid   
A half an hour later Reid woke up and turned to Morgan who was eating jello   
“ why is it whenever I'm in the hospital you have jello” Reid said trying to sit up   
“I saved you some this time, blue your favourite” Morgan laughed tossing the jello cup to Reid   
“You know my favourite jello?” Reid questioned opening the cup   
Before Morgan could answer a knock was placed on the door and it slowly opened as the rest of the team joined in the small room   
“Hey Spence, how are you feeling?” JJ asked sitting on the side of his bed   
“I'm ok” he said turning to Hotch “I don't like that look”   
“Reid-“Hotch started   
“Wait; before anyone else says another word please I'm begging you to let me eat this jello”   
Hotch nodded and the team gave out a laugh as Reid moaned with each spoon he ate   
“I'm really sorry you guys” Reid said putting the empty cup down   
“Reid-“Hotch again tried speaking   
“No, just let me finish” Reid looked up at Hotch as if questioning rather than demanding  
“Go ahead kid” Morgan said taking the cup and throwing it out   
“I'm sorry, I've been selfish, ruthless and just a really terrible person. I broke company policy not to mention the law, but I’m done now, I’m going to get help. I want to try-“Reid paused biting his lip “I want to stop, I will stop. I know you guys are probably mad at me and I totally understand if you don’t want me on the team, I’ve been stupid. I’m just- I’m really sorry, I hope you can forgive me”

The team was quiet for a minuet but Hotch was the first to speak   
“ your right, you have been stupid, you almost got yourself killed and you could of jeopardized the lives of others, I should take your gun and badge away right now” Hotch looked at Reid for a reaction but all he saw was the kid looking down hating himself   
“I understand-“   
“I’m not done Reid, I would take your gun and badge away right now but you are too important to this team” Reid’s head shot up instantly   
“Really?” he smiled  
“really” Hotch laughed


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday night when the team finally arrived back at Quantico   
“This has been a rough few days so everyone has tomorrow off, I don't want to see anyone of you till Monday” Hotch said waving as he found his car in the parking lot at home base.   
Reid began walking to the road when he was stopped by Morgan   
“Hey pretty boy where do you think you’re going?”   
“Home, I took a bus here” Reid said and continued walking   
“Bring your genius brain back here” Morgan and the rest of the team laughed as Reid did exactly what he said   
Final goodbyes were exchanged and everyone left alone in their own cars except Morgan and Reid   
“Thanks for driving me home” Morgan said as they pulled in front of Reid’s apartment building   
“I'm doing more than driving, you know I don't want you to be alone” Morgan said exiting the car   
“Morgan I'll be fine”   
“Good, but I'm still not leaving”  
Reid didn't even bother to fight, he's learned over the years that it was pointless so he just continued on walking and didn't speak another word till he began to unlock the door  
“I should warn you its pretty messy”   
As Reid opened the door and flicked on the lights Morgan couldn't help but laugh, the kid must have had over a thousand books everywhere.   
“I wouldn't have expected anything less” Morgan laughed   
Reid gave an awkward smile and started picking up books and placing them on the already full book shelves. Once all the books were out of the way Morgan sat down on the sofa waiting for Reid to stop ranting on about someone or something, he wasn't quite sure   
After a few minutes they went quiet and it was just the two men watching each other till Reid broke the silence  
“I'm hungry, are you hungry? I think I have food”   
“I'll order a pizza” Morgan chucked as he watched Reid scavenge though his fridge 

Reid took a seat on the sofa as Morgan pulled out his phone   
“Stuffed crust?” Reid smiled 

When Morgan hung up the phone they were both quiet again   
“I don't normally have people over so I'm not really sure what the protocol is “Reid said looking down at his hands   
“How about we watch something? What kind of DVDs do you have?”   
“Doctor who, Star Wars, ooh! I have-“Reid’s list went on in till the pizza was delivered   
“wow that's fast” Reid laughed as he set the pizza on the coffee table   
“No you've just been talking for a half hour” Morgan smirked opening the pizza box “put the first one you said on” he said, having no idea any of what Reid said 

“Doctor who, good choice”   
Reid placed the DVD for the 2005 remake into the player and sat back down slightly closer to Morgan. 

By the third episode Reid was starting to fall asleep leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder, by the fourth episode both men were snuggled up against each other sleeping. 

Knock knock knock   
“Reid wake up” Morgan said shaking the arm of the man sleeping on him   
“What?” Reid said lifting his head off Morgan   
“Someone's at your door”   
“But it's 4am” Reid said standing up looking at the clock   
knock knock knock

When Reid opened the door he saw Hotch standing in the dim hall   
“Hotch what are you doing here?”   
“I knew you would fail such a disappointment to everyone. You’re fired”   
confused Reid looked over at Morgan but he wasn't there, nor was his apartment. He was in a dark alley surrounded by used needles. The last needle pushed into his arm and he felt the burn as dilaudid entered his body  
“No, I don't want it” Reid screamed “please no, no I don't want it” 

“Reid, wake up” Morgan spoke, but from where  
“Morgan help me, please no Morgan help me” Reid screamed as he felt an arm on him shaking  
Sitting up Reid opened his eyes he was back in his apartment, back in Morgan's arms.   
“Shh it's okay, it was just a dream” Morgan said pulling Reid closer rocking him till they both drifted back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really cheesy but i love it, Reid tells Morgan he loves him.

It was 9am was when Morgan woke up, Reid was still sleeping soundly curled up on him.   
Something about this felt really natural to Morgan he couldn't help but smile to himself as he started brushing the hair away from Reid’s face.   
Reid woke up a little while later; he looked up at Morgan with a smile than snuggled deeper into his chest. They laid like this for a half hours till Reid’s stomach started growing.   
“We should get some food baby boy” Morgan laughed still brushing Reid’s hair   
“Baby boy?” Reid smiled sitting up  
“Yeah I think it fits you.” Morgan said shifting awkwardly “let's go get something to eat”

 

They arrived at a small restaurant near Reid’s apartment building, one he frequently ate at and waited to be seated.   
“Ah Doctor! A table for you and your date or are we expecting more company?” An older man named Arthur asked   
“Oh he's not-“Reid began blushing unable to finish   
Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid’s waist pulling him closer “it will just be the two of us”   
The man smiled and led them to an empty table in a nice spot of room   
“Here's the menu I'll be back in a few minutes with your coffee and to take your order “   
Morgan read though the menu unsure of what to order he turned to Reid who was looking out the window menu not touched   
“what are you having?” Morgan asked putting the menu down   
“I usually have pancakes” Reid said still looking out the window   
“are you ready to order?” Arthur asked as he placed two cups of coffee down   
“the regular please” Reid said handing his menu back   
“Of course, for his date?” Arthur said turning to Morgan   
“I'll have what he's having” Morgan smiled handing his menu. 

After they ate Morgan suggested they go sit down at the park across from Reid’s building   
“You okay?” Morgan asked taking a seat next to Reid who was watching a group of people from a distance   
“Yeah” Reid said not looking away   
“Are you lying?”   
Reid finally turned his head to look at Morgan “yeah” he said than looked back at the people   
“tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours”   
Without turning Reid spoke “there's so much pain you know? Just so much; I've tried to stop thinking but it doesn't work, my brain doesn't have an off switch. I'm always over analyzing everything and lately you haven't been helping. I can't get you out of my mind, every time I think of you my heart beats like crazy.” Reid finally turned to look at Morgan “Derek when I first met you I never realized how much you would end up meaning to me, I never thought that I would be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. I am in love with your smile, your voice, your body, your laugh, but most of all I am in love with you”  
Not sure of what to say Morgan stayed quiet till Reid spoke again “if you want to leave, go ahead. Everyone does in the end”   
Morgan turned to face Reid cupping his face   
“Spencer Reid I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you that you'll never have to face them alone. I'm in love with you and all you’re little things, and I promise I will never leave you” Morgan smiled looking Reid in the eye   
“But it's ok if you want to leave-“Reid began   
“Shut up kid” Morgan laughed pulling Reid in kissing him; it took Reid a few seconds to realize what was happening but Morgan felt a smile on his lips before Reid started kissing him back.   
When they pulled apart it was only to catch their breath but the “jinkies that was just. Wow” from a familiar voice had the two jumping far from one another   
“Garcia” Morgan said standing up walking towards her   
“I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I would check on boy wonder and I saw- I saw you oh my god” Garcia turned to look at the blushing Reid head down and eyes closed “I'm really sorry, I didn't see anything I promise. I'm just- I'm going to go, I'm sorry” and without saying another word Garcia left as fast as she could without actually running.   
Morgan watched as Garcia got into her car and drove away before turning to look at Reid who was balled up on the bench   
“Baby boy you okay?” Morgan said placing an arm on him feeling the small jumps his body was making, crying perhaps?   
Reid looked up at Morgan teary eyed but he wasn't crying he was laughing   
“That was really awkward” he laughed putting a hand on Morgan's arm   
“Mamas not going to talk to us for a week” Morgan laughed pulling Reid closer   
“We should probably go back to my apartment and avoid that happening again” Reid smiled up at Morgan, this is the happiest he's been in a long time 

The two began walking to Reid apartment hand in hand till they reached his door and found a large freezer bag of food leaning against the door with a note   
Reid read “boy wonder I figured you probably didn't have any food so I went shopping. Garcia.”   
Morgan picked up the bag so Reid could open the door without hurting his shoulder.   
When they entered the apartment Morgan brought the bag to the kitchen and Reid followed behind him and began pulling things out of the bag   
“So uhm, what's going on with us?” Reid asked putting the food away   
“I haven't actually thought about that, all I know is I love you and I want to be us”   
“Just to clarify that, us meaning ourselves or us as in- as uhm a couple?” Reid smiled to himself   
“Both, if that's what you want” Morgan was hesitant about saying the last part   
Reid walked up to Morgan till the tips of their nose almost touched “you're all I want” Reid smiled looking Morgan in the eyes   
Morgan brushed the hair away from Reid’s face with a smile “I love you” he said placing a kiss on Reid’s smiling lips


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning came around pretty fast; Morgan had been woken up by glass shattering “Reid?” Morgan yelled running into the bathroom   
“I can’t, Morgan I can't! Where's the dilaudid? I need it Morgan! Where the fuck is it?” Reid shouted staring at the broken mirror   
“Reid common baby you don't need it, let's go get you a coffee” Morgan frowned reaching a hand out to Reid afraid he would be violent if Morgan were to touch him   
Shaking Reid accepted the hand and followed Morgan into the kitchen   
“I can't do this Derek, it's too hard” Reid said sitting on the counter   
“Maybe we should call in sick today?” Morgan said passing Reid a coffee and grabbing his phone to call Hotch   
“No! We can't do that, we have to go, Hotch will be disappointed in me” Reid slapped the phone out of his hand   
“Reid, Hotch will understand. He would want you to be rested” Morgan said rubbing his hand   
“Please, I want to go. I promise I won't go in the field if we have a case, I'll stay back and help Garcia” Reid said grabbing Morgan's hand rubbing where he hit  
“Fine, we have an hour till we leave. Go shower and get ready I'll make you breakfast” Reid nodded and began walking back to the bathroom when Morgan spoke again “hey pretty boy”   
“Yeah?” Reid said turning around  
“I love you” Morgan smiled as Reid’s face lit up   
“I love you too”

As soon as Morgan heard the shower running he called Hotch   
“Hey Hotch, Reid is showing signs on withdrawal but he insists on going in today. Thought I'd give you the heads up”   
“Thanks Morgan” Hotch sighed before they both hung up 

By the time Reid got out of the shower Morgan was already dressed and finished eating   
“Hey kid are you planning on eating?” Morgan said as Reid came out from his room   
“I'm not really hungry I think I'll skip breakfast” Reid said grabbing his go bag   
“Like hell you are, at least eat the toast” Morgan frowned   
Reid sat down at the table and gobbled up the two slices of toast, one piece of bacon and the rest of his cold coffee “all done, let's go” Reid smiled grabbing Morgan's hand rushing out the door 

When they got to the BAU Rossi question why the two agents had arrived at the same time since Morgan is usually 20 minutes later than Reid   
“We made an arrangement for me to drive Reid to work and home” Morgan smiled sitting at his desk   
“Arrangement? More like I was forced to carpool, did you know that more than 50, 000 people-“   
“Reid” Morgan said hushing him “just carpooling that's all”   
“Sure it is” Garcia smirked walking past the bull pen   
“Excuse me Garcia? What was that?” Reid snapped “you have something to-“   
“Reid enough” Hotch yelled and nodded to the mortified Garcia “my office now”   
Reid stood staring at the ground for a second   
“Reid my office” Hotch spoke again   
“No” Reid yelled before he fell to the floor and began seizing  
“Quick call a medic” Morgan yelled rushing to Reids side 

In the hospital Reid slipped into a coma  
“His body shut itself down, there's no telling how long it will take for him to wake up. It may be in an hour or in 20 years” the doctor said to the team upon visiting Reid 

Morgan didn't even look at anyone; he kept his head down the entire time and refused to talk till Hotch mentioned work   
“Hotch I need some time off” Morgan said still not looking at anyone   
“Morgan you heard the doctor there's no telling when he'll wake up”  
“I don't care Hotch; fire me if you need to. I'm not leaving Reid” Morgan finally looked up and Hotch could have sworn he saw a tear streaming down Morgan's face   
“I can't give you long but you do have some extra vacation time you can use”   
Morgan nodded and began walking to Reid’s room


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch Ships Moreid

A week passed and Reid is still unresponsive, the team came and visited every once and a while but Morgan never left Reid’s side other than to use the bathroom

Morgan sat in the chair he had made a bed holding Reid’s cold hands and gently kissing them 

“Come on baby wake up” Morgan whispered for the thousandth time 

knock knock knock   
Garcia entered Reid’s room holding a box of cookies   
“These are for you” she said handing them to Morgan   
“Thanks Garcia” he said still watching Reid as he accepting them and placing them on the food tray   
“How is he?” She said even though it was a stupid question   
“Still the same” He frowned   
“How are you?”   
“Trying to keep it together” he said finally turning to look at Garcia   
They were quite for a while till Garcia spoke again “you really love him” she smiled   
“I do” Morgan chuckled to himself as he stood up and lead over Reid “I love you” he whispered placing a small kiss on his lips and as he pulled away he heard “I love you too”   
“Awe sleeping beauty!” Garcia squeaked  
Morgan took a step back and watched as Reid’s eyes flicker open   
“Reid your awake!” Morgan smiled placing another kiss on the confused man’s lips   
As he pulled apart the rest of the team walked in   
“Reid your awake” JJ ran to his side and kissed his forehead   
“do you remember anything that happened last Monday?” Rossi laughed seeing how confused Reid looked   
“Did I get shot again?” Reid said looking around   
“no kid you just woke up from a coma” Morgan laughed sitting back down   
“What's the last thing you remember” Prentiss said  
“That thing with you” he said pointing to Morgan “park thing” he said pointing to Garcia “and my Sunday marathon” 

“marathon of what?” Hotch laughed   
“Batman” Reid smiled  
Hotch nodded and turned to JJ, Rossi and Prentiss “could I get a minute alone with these three?”   
Rossi nodded and followed JJ and Prentiss out of the room shutting the door behind him

“I'm going to have to write you up” Hotch frowned turning to Reid “I was looking through the security cameras last week and I found something” 

The three just sat giving him a questioning look 

“Penelope I take it you have a laptop on you?” He said pulling a seat next to Garcia   
She nodded taking out her computer and handing it over to Hotch who was pulling up the security cameras around the building   
He pulled up the parking lot when Reid and Morgan first arrived last Monday   
“Watch” Hotch said as they followed them into the main lobby   
“Sir I'm not sure what I'm looking at” Garcia said honestly   
“Keep watching”   
They followed them into the elevator, they were alone and as soon as the door shut Morgan smiled turning to Reid “I love you” Morgan's distorted voice on the computer said as he reached a hand up holding Reid’s face and kissing him   
The kiss lasted till the elevator dinged. Hotch paused the recording and turned to Garcia who was unsure about what he wanted her to say   
“So?” Hotch question   
Garcia was quiet   
“did you see the way Morgan cups his face” Hotch smiled which led to Garcia smiling   
“So my babies aren't in trouble sir?”   
“No, but I will have to file this and you will be questioned by human resources” Hotch turned to Reid and Morgan who both nodded   
“Now down to business “ Hotch smirked “I'm not sure how serious you two are or if you ever feel like telling the rest of the team, I have a perfect idea” Hotch told them his plan and they all seemed to think it was a brilliant idea..


	7. Chapter 7

One week later 

Morgan and Reid sat cuddled up on Reid’s couch. Morgan was brushing Reid’s hair with his fingers as he placed a kiss on Reid’s head.  
Reid shifted his body so he was sitting on Morgan's stomach facing him   
“I love you” Reid said kissing Morgan, he intended for it to only be a peck but they both refused to pull away   
Slowly their mouths cracked open and Morgan began studying the inside of Reid’s mouth with his tongue letting off small moans as he did   
Eventually they pulled apart to catch their breath with a large smile   
“Come here” Morgan said pulling Reid back for more   
Morgan could feel Reid’s erection on his stomach and reached his hand down and began rubbing it though his pants   
Reid pulled away from the kiss to let out a moan   
“How about we get this off of you” Morgan said pulling on Reid’s layers of clothing   
“You want me to take my shirt off?” Reid questioned awkwardly   
“If you want to” Morgan smiled still rubbing Reid’s pants   
Reid nodded and began removing his jacket, than his vest and tie and finally his shirt Morgan lifted a hand up and placed it on Reid’s skinny yet muscular chest and smiled “I never knew you had skin”   
Reid smirked leaning over and began pulling Morgan's shirt off tossing it in the pile of clothes   
Reid began kissing Morgan lips and slowly making his way down his neck, his chest and finally came to a stop at the bulge in his pants.   
Reid looked up at Morgan as if to get his permission before he continued   
Morgan moved his hands down and began helping Reid to remove his pants. Once they were off Reid leaned back down and began kissing him again   
Reid spit and wrapped a hand around Morgan's cock as he began jerking him increasing speed with each moan Morgan let out   
After a little bit he switched to his mouth and smiled every time Morgan said his name   
Reid stopped letting Morgan catch his breath “would you like to fuck me in the bedroom?” Reid smirked standing up leading the way   
Reid tossed the lube to Morgan and began removing his pants and laid down letting Morgan on top of him   
Morgan added a generous amount of lube to his fingers and began putting in one finger at a time to give Reid time to adjust  
“I'm ready” Reid moaned as Morgan removed his fingers   
“You sure?”   
Reid nodded and Morgan added lube to his cock slowly pushing it in Reid’s ass   
“Fuck” Reid moaned grasping the bed   
“Okay?” Morgan asked going in more  
“Mhm” Reid moaned   
Morgan began fucking him picking up speed as Reid relaxed 

“I'm so close” Morgan moaned “Oh fuck, Spencer fuck”   
Hearing Morgan screams his name Reid ejaculated, and Morgan was shortly after 

Morgan rolled to lay beside Reid   
“That was-uhm” Reid stopped unsure of how to continue   
“Wow” Morgan exhaled with a smile   
“Wow works” Reid laughed pulling closer to Morgan so his head was on Morgan's chest


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later Reid thought it was a good time to tell the rest of the team and Morgan agree, they called up Hotch and Garcia to set everything up and waited in the bull pen for the green light 

Hotch called the team stating they had a case and needed to hurry.   
Garcia spoke with security to give the three a hard time so they all arrive together and when they were given the green light that they were in the elevator Reid tossed his vest and tie on the ground and Morgan tossed his shirt.   
Hearing Garcia call out Reid jumped on his desk wrapping his long legs around Morgan.   
“Cameras rolling” Hotch yelled.   
Reid and Morgan began kissing and things got heated fast   
They heard JJ tell Rossi and Prentiss that she had no idea why they were called in but then dead silence as they noticed Morgan and Reid 

The situation got awkward really fast and the pressure was too much for Reid that he began laughing into Morgan's kiss   
Morgan pulled away looking at Reid who was near in tears from laughing   
“I'm sorry, I couldn't help it” he laughed catching his breath  
Morgan gave a glance over to the three who was still watching them wide eyed and jaw dropped 

“Reid! You suck at this” Garcia laughed coming back from her office 

“have we just been set up?” Rossi question still not taking his eyes off the two   
“If it makes you feel less uncomfortable I have cake” Hotch came out from his office “I also have a camera” he laughed bringing the cake to the conference room than going back to watch the team  
“So you two” Prentiss walked over questioning Reid and Morgan   
“Yes we’re together” Morgan smiled placing a kiss on Reid’s cheek   
“About time!” JJ laughed giving Reid a hug 

"Come on guys let’s get cake!” Garcia began heading up to the conference room “plus I totally need to watch that tape “she said taking the camera from Hotch   
The team sat around the table eating cake and waiting for Garcia to edit the video, adding in the security cameras   
“Alright who's ready to watch this bad boy” Garcia laughed as the video appeared on the TV showing an image of Rossi   
“Oh god” Rossi laughed as Garcia hit play   
You see Rossi walking in and scanning his badge but it doesn't work   
The security guard approaches Rossi and tackles him 

The next scene you see JJ entering and questioning why Rossi was being held down 

Reid’s phone when off and he excused himself to the bullpen leaving the team to continue the video 

“Spencer Reid” he answered   
“Spencer Reid from Las Vegas?”  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“Spencer Reid that grew up on 1927 Falling rain drive?”   
Reid began rummaging through his desk and placed a recorder against his phone   
“Yes? Who is this?”   
“she asked for you, pleaded for you to make me stop” The voice began to laugh “don't call your team, not yet. First you need to listen to her cry for you”  
“Spencer please” a woman's voice cried from his phone. Reid was unable to listen and pulled his phone away   
When he heard the last scream from a distance Reid picked up the phone again   
“Tell me Spencer, do you like puzzles? I bet you do. You have 24 hours to save her life or you go too” the phone clicked off and Spencer dropped it  
“Hotch” he screamed falling to his knees   
The team came rushing out at the sound of Reid scream, Morgan rushed to his side picking him up   
“What's wrong pretty boy?” Morgan asked cradling him   
Reid didn't speak only pointed to his phone and the recorder  
Hotch picked it up pressing play, before the woman's voice was heard Hotch shut it off handing the recorder to Garcia   
“Reid we need names” Morgan said rubbing a hand on Reid’s back   
“Lizzy Reid and Mark- Mark Finn” Reid stuttered refusing to look at anyone   
The second JJ heard those names she gave Hotch a look letting him know she had knowledge of them   
“Rossi, Prentiss you go with Garcia and listen to the rest of the recording, JJ, my office. Morgan, you stay with Reid” everyone nodded and left in different directions   
Hotch followed JJ to his office and shut the door behind him “what do you know?” He asked leaning on the door   
“Lizzy Reid is Spence’s sister”   
“He doesn't have a sister, it says in the file”   
“From what I remember she was kidnapped when they were 5, the police claimed she was killed since no one had found anything for over 20 years”   
“Which explains why she's not of the file” Hotch nodded understanding   
“Right, but a few years ago she met him but told him not to tell anyone she's alive. Reid said that she calls every month to talk with him and touch base but they never meet”  
Hotch nodded again before speaking “and Mark?”   
“you have to get that one from Reid”   
After a little bit the team regrouped in the conference room and Reid had a bit of explaining to do  
They all sat waiting for Reid to talk, he shook his head a few time before starting   
“Lizzy is my twin sister” he said pulling out his wallet placing a picture of them as kids on the table “she- she went missing when we were 5”   
Reid took a moment to clear his head before he could continue “no ransom was demanded and no body was found but the police declared her dead. Five years ago on my birthday, October 9th I received a visit from Lizzy, she informed me she just wanted to get to know me but I was not to tell anyone that she was alive. From that point on all of our correspondents were over the phone, always the 9th of every month except five months ago, she called and told me that she probably won't call for a while, she refused to tell me why and hung up. I didn't think anything of it” 

The team discussed a little bit before Hotch asked the question Reid really didn't want to answer   
“Reid tell us who Mark is”   
Reid nodded, he only told JJ and Morgan this but he never said the full story  
“I was in the library and, uhm ... Harper Hillman comes up to me, and she tells me that, uh... Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisbon was prettiest girl in school. I was 11 at the time and I had really bad judgment. I went and she was there. So was the entire football team. They... stripped me naked and tied me to a goalpost. So many kids were there, you know, just watching. I begged them to stop, but they just... just watched. And... finally, they got bored and they left. Except Mark.”   
Morgan looked up at Reid with a questioning look, this wasn't the story he was told

“Mark untied me, but once I was down he pinned me down and uhm..”   
Reid began shaking, unsure if he was able to finish but from the looks on everyone's face they knew  
“He pulled his pants down and told me to be quite or he would tell everyone. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, my voice has left me. It was midnight when I finally got home. And my mom had... mom was having one of her episodes, so she didn't even realize I was late. After that, every time someone tried to do something to me Mark was there but it always costed me. One day after school I asked him why, he told me ‘it's my job to protect my boyfriend’.  
I felt good for having another person in my life other than my mom so I let the abuse continue even after I went to Cal Tech. He would come and visit me on weekends and sometime just out of the blue. Finally when I went to Yale, my safety school my roommate told me that what he was doing was wrong and I should report him. I told him to stop, and he refused till I threatened to call the police. He told me I would regret everything and that was the last I saw of him”  
When Reid finished speaking not a single person spoke, they all should have been used to hearing rape stories but this was different, this was Reid.   
Finally Hotch spoke “Reid don't worry we will find them” the tone in Hotch’s voice was harsh and broken he wanted to kill that bastard for hurting Spencer but he knew he has to keep his head straight   
“Garcia see if you can find a location-“Hotch began again before he was interrupted by Reid   
“1927 Falling Rain Drive, Las Vegas, that's his address. My old house”  
“He's right” Garcia confirmed “he's live there for 8 years with his wife, her names-“ Garcia paused “sir I can't find a name, why is there no name?”   
“Why do I have a feeling we already know her name?” Rossi asked   
“Oh that's just creepy” Prentiss commented   
“Creepy is right, his wife's name is Elizabeth Porter, and here's her picture” Garcia clicked a button and a picture of Reid's sister showed up on the tv   
“That's her that's Lizzy!” Reid point out   
“Reid are you sure?” Morgan finally spoke   
“Of course I’m sure” he snapped  
“Alright everyone on the jet, Garcia you too” Hotch nodded leaving the conference room.   
Everyone except Morgan and Reid stood and follow Hotch   
“I'm sorry” Reid whispered tucking his hair behind his ears  
“For what?” Morgan asked even though he already knew the answer   
“I lied to you”   
“No you didn't baby boy” Morgan turned Reid's head to face him “you never lied, you just hid a secret, and I know what that's like “  
Reid looked up at Morgan and gave a small smile   
“That's what I wanted to see, come on pretty boy, let's go catch this bastard” Morgan laughed placing a kiss on Reid's head as he stood up pulling Reid along with him


	9. Chapter 9

The flight to Las Vegas was quiet for the most part; JJ called the police and informed them of why they were coming. Hotch and Rossi exchanged a few comments. Prentiss, Garcia and Morgan all attempted to speak with Reid who only glared out the window and shut his eyes tight whenever someone spoke 

As the team walked into the police station they were greeted, offered coffee than shown the room they could use, it was a small room but it had a table, enough chairs and a whiteboard.   
They all sat down around the table and began discussing the case when a knock was placed on the door   
“Spencer?” A woman appeared from around the corner   
Reid turned and studied her for a minute before standing up “Sarah” he nodded   
“It's been a while” she said walking over to him giving him a hug   
“Yeah” Reid said pulling back obviously uncomfortable   
“I'm sorry for your loss that must be hard”   
“My loss?” Reid gave a confused look and took a few steps back so he could reach a hand for Morgan   
“Your mother, I'm sorry to hear that she died, how she died” Sarah took a step closer reaching a hand in her jacket “Your father died of alcoholism, mother overdosed on her meds, Lizzy had her head bashed in, and you lonely you killed by me”   
She pulled the gun out and fired but the bullet bounced from Reid hitting her in return   
The team took a moment to wrap their minds around what had happened   
“Steel” Reid said removing the necklace from around his neck and placing it on the table “bullets bounce off steel” he gave a small laugh leaning against Morgan as he watched the police remove the body   
“Remind me never to mess with boy wonder” Garcia laughed picking up the now dented steel  
“Reid are you okay?” Morgan said looking up pulling Reid closer to him   
“I’m fine, sore but fine” he said turning back to the table taking a seat  
“Reid we need to get you somewhere safe” Hotch said gathering his paper  
Before anyone else spoke one of the police walked in “Spencer Reid?” He asked   
Reid stood up removing his gun and placed it on the table “Detective Peterson you realize I'm an FBI agent now?” Reid questioned placing his hands behind his back letting the man handcuff him   
“Criminals never change. Spencer Reid you are under arrest for the murder of Alexa Lisbon, Harper Hillman, Andrew Tylers, Mathew Brand, Jon Sanders, Thomas Ring, and Ryan Lutches” the man said pulling Reid up “there’s no way to get out of this one. I’ve wanted you behind bars for a long time” the officer kicked his foot and removed the obviously shocked Reid into what the team was guessing interrogation  
“I thought you had him background checked?” Rossi asked turning to Hotch   
“No he was brought in by Gideon, I figured he was safe” Hotch admitted rubbing his face “Garcia” Hotch nodded and she knew exactly what he meant  
She started typing and found a file on Reid “he has 37 arrests sir” she looked over at Morgan who refused to look or say anything   
“What for?” Prentiss asked as Garcia pulled up the files   
“Few breaking and entering, multiple accounts of robbery; he stole books, and 6 assault charges, all have been dropped”   
“Did he have a partner” Rossi asked   
“Yes he does, Sarah Robin was caught at one robbery and Mark Finn with everything”   
At the sound of the man’s name Morgan slammed his fist on the table “damn it Reid”   
“I have a video, oh that’s not a pretty video” Garcia spoke as she pulled up the video on her computer   
The video showed 6 boys all standing naked in a line   
“Mark stop, this is wrong” a voice was heard, young Spencer obviously   
“This is pay back of what they did to you” mark spoke   
“What about what happened last week that wasn’t punishment enough?”   
“Shut up Spencer, go stand in front of the camera”   
“I don’t want to” Spencer said before being pushed in front   
“He looks so different “Garcia chuckled   
Mark walked around to the other side of the camera and stood next to Reid   
“I'm Mark” he gave a small wave “and this is my beautiful boyfriend Spencer”   
Spencer waved   
“A little while ago the 6 boys along with Alexa, Harper and the football team tied my Spencer to the goalposts naked and today we're going to get payback”  
Mark wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist and the two walked closer to the boys. Mark turned to one and kicked him than turned back at Reid “your turn” Mark laughed rubbing Reid’s ass  
“I don't want to”   
“Do it, now”  
Reid lifted a foot up and kicked a lot harder than Mark did   
The video continues till all 6 boys are laying on the grass in pain but Reid only got one kick in   
Mark and Spencer walked back in front of the camera; Mark smiled putting his arm around Reid   
“No one messes with Spencer Reid except me” Mark laughed shutting off the camera   
“Garcia pull up the list of names of those boys along with Alexa and Harper” Morgan asked, he was the only one who didn’t watch the video   
Garcia did as told “ok got them what are you looking for?  
“Anything that stands out”   
“Like the fact that little miss popular Alexa Lisbon was killed in a car accident 7 years ago?”  
“Hotch” Morgan turned to him and the concerns was mutual   
“We need to save Reid” Hotch said running out of the room the rest of the team except Garcia followed


	10. Chapter 10

The team pulled up in front of Mark Finns house   
“Morgan are you alright to go in” Hotch asked walking to the door, Morgan nodded and went to knock when the door opened   
They all split up searching the house and JJ called from upstairs “guys I hear voices”   
Rossi opened one door and found Lizzy Reid laying on the bed with a TV on ( a video of the first rape)and by the looks of it she wasn’t breathing   
“The house is all clear” Prentiss said   
“The high school is like a block away, do you think he took Reid there?” Rossi asked turning to Hotch 

 

Reid looked towards his old house and could see his team leaving   
“Oh look we have an audience coming” Mark said after noticing a black SUV pull up “let's make sure they get up here   
Mark pulled out a gun and started shooting it in the air   
“Up here boys” he laughed pushing Reid closer to the edge   
“tell me Spencer what's the likelihood that you'd die today   
“it's a 90% chance someone will die” Reid spoke looking down   
Once the team joined them on the roof Mark exchanged a few more comments   
“Tell me Spencer do you know what my next move is?” Mark took a step back wrapping a hand around Reid   
“Death by cop” Reid whispered   
“Louder” Mark shouted   
“Death by cop” Reid answered again   
“Good boy and you know what I always say”   
“Together or not at all” Reid said   
“Good boy any last words” Mark said kissing Reid’s cheek holding up his gun   
“And together we parish but let's make it fair, dying isn't that far away from living. It's only a small step. So as we go together hand in hand just remember a small part you didn’t think of in your detailed plan. Don’t mess with a magician” Reid grabbed Marks hand “I win” he said as he took a step off the building sharing a glance to Morgan  
“Spencer” Morgan yelled as he tried running to Reid but was being held back   
Morgan collapsed in Hotch's arms and began to sob   
So did Hotch, JJ and Prentiss. Rossi was the only one who looked down to where the bodies were and he noticed something   
“Remind me never to jump off a building with you” Rossi shouted causing the team to look at him in shock   
“Will do, now can someone get me out of here?” Reid shouted   
“Reid” Morgan shouted running down and out of the building to find Mark laying on the ground body cover in blood and Reid standing in a garbage bin   
“Hi” Reid turned smiling at Morgan  
“Why?” Was all Morgan said  
“He had his mind set on killing me and I didn’t want to die” Reid said reaching out for Morgan “hey, Derek look at me” Morgan turned to face Reid, eyes still wet “I'm sorry”   
Morgan grabbed Reid’s stretched out arms and pulled him out of the dumpster hugging him as he got to his feet   
“I love you” Morgan smiled   
“I love you too” Reid said pulling back kissing Morgan   
The rest of the team shortly joined in hugging Reid  
“Twice” Rossi laughed causing Reid to look at him confused   
“You were almost killed twice” Rossi clarified “how?”   
“A magician never reveals his secrets”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed it! please let me know what you think

When they got back to the police station Garcia looked up at the team confused “so Reid’s not a serial killer?”  
“Well” Reid laughed giving Garcia a hug   
“What about what miss shooty face said, your family?”   
“That part is true. I am the last living Reid”  
They all so desperately wanted to hug him but decided against it, Reid rarely mentioned his family other than to explain that his mother read a book  
“Spence you never told me” JJ said reaching out an arm but retracted it   
“I never told anyone” he said looking around at the now depressed team “my mom once told me that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live, and when one dies we don't morn their death. We celebrate their life”  
“Reid” Garcia hummed pulling him in for a hug “let’s have a celebratory dinner for your mom”   
The team agreed and that's exactly what they did, they sat around a table eating dinner and telling stories about Diana Reid, granted Spencer had more stories everyone on the team had their own experience with her


End file.
